Crest of Nihilistic Hope
by carrinth
Summary: Digidestined child Orihime Inoue and her digimon Ulquiorra... mon must find the Crest of Hope before the evil forces of darkness consume the Digi World! Digimon x Bleach madness!


**A/N: Digimon/Bleach crossover! Inspired by a drawing I did of Digidestined Orihime and her digimon Ulquiorra...mon. Link in my profile.**

* * *

><p>A young auburn-haired girl darted about her home frantically. "Ulquiorra!" she called, peeking into every dark corner she could find. "Ulquiorra!" she hollered again but there was no reply, much to her immense chagrin. "Where is that fatso?" the small girl muttered as she hurried down the staircase to the lower floor.<p>

Stepping worriedly into the kitchen, she turned to a dark-haired man who was busily stooped over their kitchen oven. "Brother, have you seen Ulquiorra?"

The man looked up, kind eyes softening. "Have you checked the garden, Orihime? Sometimes he likes to sleep in the bushes."

"The garden?" The girl pondered this briefly then nodded. "I'll go check, thanks Sora-nii chan," She waved, leaving her older brother to his cooking.

The outside air was warm with the afternoon sun as Orihime rushed into the small but tidy garden. The door creaked loudly but she ignored it as she headed for the nearest bush. "Ulquiorra?" she called again, pushing the thorny shrub aside but finding nothing. "Come on Ulqui-chan this isn't funny!" the tiny girl whined as she stomped to the next bush, her youthful patience already drawing thin.

Orihime went on for a few bushes, becoming increasingly agitated when finally, on her fourth bush, she came face-to-face with a black, furry lump lying sprawled on the ground, watching her with intensely doleful green eyes. "Hah! Found you!" Orihime roared in triumph, bending low and gripping the black mass by its armpits.

With great effort, she hauled the furry blob into the open air, bits of twigs and leaves flying chaotically as she held the furry creature aloft. "Bad bat-thing!" the small girl scolded, though in all honesty she wasn't even sure if that was an accurate description.

Orihime had loved to read about animals and had an encyclopaedia full of brightly colored pictures of every animal imaginable but the blob she held in her hands really gave her cherished book a run for its money. The creature seemed like an oversized hamsters with four stubby little legs. But then again, it also had a thin whippish tail that flicked like a cat but could coil around her arm like a snake. Yet most prominent of all was the twin "bat-ears" that graced its head.

Those bat-ears had definitely given her older brother, Sora, a deathly fright when she had carried the poor thing home, wet, bedraggled and bleeding profusely all those months ago. The little bat creature's appearance had startled her brother so badly that she didn't dare tell him how she learned its name.

"Come on Ulquiorra!" Orihime chided, plonking the cat-sized blob onto the dusty ground. "You've got to walk a bit. I can't carry you all the time. " She gently nudged the bat creature with her foot. "Why are you always sleeping in bushes? You know you're getting fat and brother says I might have to put you on a diet if you get any fatter!"

The portly thing huffed away on four tiny limbs, egged on by Orihime's incessant nudging. Sadly, just a few steps before the house doorway, the creature wheezed pathetically before finally succumbing and tottering over on its side, tiny little legs sticking out stiffly.

"Oh Ulquiorra!" Orihime lamented, wearily scooping the huffing thing in her small arms. Ulquiorra responded by simply snuggling deeper into her arms, his whip-like tail hurriedly curling round her forearm less she decided to drop him again.

"Brother I found him!" Orihime announced as she entered the kitchen, fat blob lounging contently in her arms.

Sora's tired eyes brightened slightly at the sound of his sister's voice, his attention flicking briefly from the oven. "Was he sleeping in the bushes again?"

The orange haired girl bobbed her head, idly stroking the black furred creature in her arms. "Yep! How'd you guess?"

Her older brother flashed a knowing grin, looking both wise and worldly. "Because I have brotherly psychic abilities?" He straightened and walked over to Orihime, gently reaching out and rotating Ulquiorra's bat ears with tender curiosity. The black lump snuffed irritably but otherwise made no further movement. "I think he's some kind of desert animal. He seems really drawn to the cactus thorn bushes in the garden and doesn't appreciate rain too much,"

"He's fat," Orihime declared grumpily, glancing down at the unsightly blob.

"You shouldn't feed him so much then, Hime-chan," Sora replied with a teasing chuckle.

"But I don't want him to starve!" the younger girl protested, instinctively clutching the furry bat closer as if shielding little Ulquiorra from the world.

Sora grinned at his little sister's antics and was about to reply when a melodic 'ding' sounded across the kitchen. "Ah, pie's done!" he announced as he tugged on a pair of nearby oven mittens. Just as his hand settled on the oven door, he shot a tentative glance towards his sister. Orihime flashed her brother a cheerful thumbs up but her other arm tightened fiercely on the suspiciously sleeping bat.

With grim determination, Sora nodded once at his sister then, using unearthly speed, yanked the oven doors open, grabbed the beautifully baked strawberry, pineapple pie, raced for the awaiting table to place-

"No! Ulquio-BROTHER!"

That was the only warning Sora Inoue got. To his credit, he resisted the instinctive urge to turn immediately towards his younger sister but instead curled his body tighter in a daring attempt at bodily shielding the freshly-baked pie.

An instant later he felt something small - but terribly solid and compact - slam into his shoulder. Wow, that bat thing was definitely packing on the pounds… Sora mused to himself, wincing when he felt tiny but painful claws digging into his shirt fabric in a feeble attempt at hauling itself upright. "No no no! Bad Ulquiorra!" Sora yelled, valiantly trying to grab the bat creature with one hand while holding the pie away with the other.

It was a mistake on the older brother's part, for the furry mass saw its opportunity and literally leap for it. Abandoning its spot on Sora's back, Ulquiorra jumped just as the man was swinging his arm down, landing and scurrying up his arm without hesitation, across his neck, and back down the other arm before hurling itself into the unending void of pie.

Bits of pie crust and pineapple filling streaked across the air, accompanied by Sora's mixed wail of lament and fury. He held the remains of his beautiful pie aloft, surveying with dismay the black furry thing that was rapidly burying itself into the pie center.

"I - I'm so sorry brother! B-But he just tore out of my arms!" Orihime cried, guiltily rubbing her arms as she slid up beside the broken man.

Sora closed his eyes slowly, mechanically lowering the pie remains and Ulquiorra onto the kitchen table. "No... I should have known better..." He shook his head, taking note of Orihime's actions. "Did he scratch you?"

The young girl blinked, then glanced down revealing unblemished arms. "No he didn't. He'd never hurt me. It's just that... when you were about to take out the pie Ulquiorra sort of went... well he just went limp you know? Like all his muscles just sagged! I - I though he was dead or something so I loosened my grip and-" she trailed off, gesturing towards the rapidly disappearing pie with a grimace.

Sora followed her gaze, a frown marring his normally cheerful face. "That was surprisingly clever. And deceptive."

"Ulqui-chan is very smart!" Orihime declared, filled with a sudden pride. "He sometimes helps me with my math homework. Well, when he's not sleeping in bushes..."

"Right up there with the little faeries that live in your hair pins hmm?" the older man grinned, ruffling the girl's orange hair affectionately. He then turned towards the now empty pie holder and rubbed his head agitatedly. "Well what will you bring for your field trip now?"

Sighing, Orihime propped her chin upon the table's edge, not really watching as Ulquiorra began to meticulously nibble every piece of stray pie from his matted fur. "I guess we could buy one of those normal pies from the bakery. I just really wanted my friends to try yours."

"Well..." Sora started, glancing at the clock. "I still have some leftovers from the previous pie. I could make another... but I won't have time to drive you to school."

Orihime's face was like the dawning sky. "I can walk!" she chirped excitedly. "Goodness knows some of us need it, desperately!" She threw a disgusted look at the now yawning black fluff ball. Ulquiorra gazed back with disinterested green eyes.

* * *

><p>"Oh Masaki! Our son is already going out into the world!" an obnoxious if somewhat enthusiastic voice bellowed across the school carpark when Orihime drew closer.<p>

The young girl glanced up quickly, nearly jostling the fat lump that sat perched on her head. "That sounds like Mr. Kurosaki! Let's go Ulqui-chan!" Clutching her bag strap tighter, small feet picked up speed and sent the dainty girl torpedoing across the asphalt.

Ulquiorra made a strange squeak sounding simultaneously surprised, disapproving, and miserable. His tiny black claw dug desperately into her hat fabric as he bounced up and down, his thin black tail already wrapped firmly across her forehead.

Orihime had been particularly stubborn about not carrying him, insisting he walked somewhat. In the end, he had merely fixed her with an absolutely dismissive expression before clawing up her arm and plopping himself quite possessively on her head. Despite all attempts at coaxing him down, Ulquiorra had remained uncharacteristically adamant, clinging so hard his claws actually pierced the simple hat and almost drew blood.

She wouldn't have minded so much, if he wasn't so damn heavy! "Ulquiorra…" Orihime moaned, trying to work a kink out of her neck. "Come off. You're too fat to sit there!"

Ulquiorra's reply was to dig his claws in deeper and hunch his black fur up. His tail uncoiled from her head and began to swish about dangerously. Orihime blinked in wide-eyed confusion before turning her eyes forward—only to meet another pair of startled ones.

"Ah!" she screamed, attempting to back paddle as her arms spun around like massive windmills. "S-Sorry Kurosaki-kun! I wasn't looking where I was going!"

Ichigo Kurosaki blinked in reply before shrugging. "No problem Inoue. At least you weren't here to see my idiot dad," the orange haired boy made a face. "Luckily my mom was there to drag him away."

Orihime wasn't really listening, her face heating as she twirled a strand of her own orange hair distractedly. "O-Oh, that's great!" she mumbled, glancing at her feet while a full blown blush threatened to erupt across her entire face. Kurosaki-kun was talking to her! Wait till she told Sora! Wait till he ate her pie! He'd love it and then they'd go out together to the park, and ride the ferris wheel and then—

Ulquiorra hissed. Loudly.

Orihime gasped, struck out of her daydream in time to see Ulquiorra leaning forward, almost over the brim of her hat, his black hair puffed beyond belief and intense green eyes starring unblinkingly at the other boy.

"I see you brought your rat," Ichigo mumbled, returning the creature's unnerving gaze but unable to hold it.

"Ulqui-chan is not a rat, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime defended, reaching up and, after much effort, tugged down the growling puff ball to hold him securely in her arms. She ran a nervous hand over the length of his spine, hoping to calm him down before anything happened. Ulquiorra never reacted this way with her or Sora, but he always acted up when faced with anyone else. The young girl sighed ruefully.

Ichigo scowl did not leave the huffing black ball. "Should you be carrying it so closely? It's a dangerous, wild animal!" As he spoke, the 'wild animal' in question yawned suddenly, pointedly revealing rows upon rows of razor sharp teeth. He audibly clicked his mouth shut before glaring dolefully at the other boy. "Inoue!" Ichigo wailed, his nerves faltering. "It's doing that creepy stare at me again!"

"Oh don't be so mean Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chided. "Ulqui-chan is just a poor, helpless creature! He's completely harmless! Aren't you Ulqui-chan?" To prove her point, she lifted the blob to her face and buried her nose cheerfully into his fur. Ulquiorra stared back impassively but gradually closed his eyes in some semblance of contentment.

"Harmless?" Ichigo echoed in disbelieve while instinctively reaching for his shirt collar. "Have you seen the teeth on that thing? I still have the scars from last time!"

"You would not have scars if you had not antagonized it, Kurosaki," a new voice interjected as another boy approached the duo.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime greeted with a wide smile, she wanted to wave but didn't dare release her grip on the black ball of annoyed fur.

"Besides, those so-called scars are nothing more than superficial scratches that should have already faded. Though perhaps in your case, scars might have been better so you'd have a constant reminder of your foolishness," Uryuu Ishida continued smartly while adjusting the rim of his round glasses.

The shorter boy seemed to splutter indignant noises, already marching up to the white-clad boy when a screeching whistle broke the atmosphere.

"My dear students!" a brown-haired teacher called out, clapping his hands to get the attention of the remaining students spread across the carpark. "If everyone could gather around, we can begin the briefing."

Ichigo scowled and blew through his mouth in annoyance. "Man, I can't believe Aizen-sensei is our facilitator. It's gonna be so boring!" he whined, clasping his hands behind his head perpetually but nonetheless shuffling closer to the tall, warmly smiling man.

"Aww, don't say things like that Kuro—Ulquiorra!" Orihime gasped as her fat pet abruptly squirmed out of her arms and started shoving himself (quite unsuccessfully for he was too fat) into her backpack. "Stop it! Stop it! You can't eat the pie! Don't you dare!" the young girl hissed through gritted teeth as a few other students started looking their way. After some quick thinking with Ishida, Orhime removed her brother's precious pie and handed the box to Ichigo, which made enough room for Ulquiorra to stuff himself into her bag.

"Should you really be bringing that thing along, Inoue?" Ichigo started, shooting a brief glance towards her backpack. Vicious green eyes stared back.

"My brother will be working at the hotel kitchen all weekend. He can't bring pets and I don't want to leave Ulquiorra all alone for two days." Orihime replied with a sigh, completely oblivious to the ongoing glaring contest behind her. "Besides, Ulquiorra will be very well behaved." She shot a dark glance towards her bag. "Won't you Ulqui-chan?"

Ulquiorra flashed her a stricken look from under the bag covers.

"Still Inoue-san," Uryuu interrupted, absently adjusting his glasses. "What if one of the teacher's see him? I don't know if we're allowed to bring pets for the trip and furthermore… he's not exactly _normal_ looking."

"Sora thinks he's some kind of desert animal!" Orihime repeated, feeling oddly defensive.

"Well, just keep him hidden for awhile. At least out of sight of the teachers."

"Look there's Rukia!" Ichigo interrupted quite suddenly, his head craning over the slowly growing mass of students. The other two followed his outstretched finger to see a luxurious and very sleek automobile pull alongside the curb. A tiny dark-haired girl hopped out from the backseat, her white rabbit-eared 'Chappy' bag slung snugly across her back.

"Rukia!" Ichigo hollered across the carpark, waving his arm about erratically. Orihime heard a scoffing hiss from within her bag and sighed silently.

The small, skinny girl turned around and her expression immediately darkened. "Shut up idiot!" she roared back. "Don't shout at people across the carpark like an uncouth barbarian!"

Ichigo blinked, his hand sagging down before his eyes abruptly hardened. He proceeded to bellow back incredulities when the fancy car's front door opened to reveal a frowning man.

The young boy's voice instantly faltered, his hand dropping before moving to scratch his neck absently. "Ah dammit, it's Byakuya." Orihime heard her orange-haired friend mutter miserably.

Then the other side door popped open and it seemed like an older version of Rukia stepped out. The woman glanced up, and meeting Ichigo's gaze smiled cordially. She walked over to the smaller girl and then whispered something that made the girl blush scarlet. Shoving herself forward, Rukia broke away from the couple without a backward glance.

"Hisana-nee san says the dumbest things!" were the first words out of Rukia's mouth as she reached the group. Judging herself a safe distance she turned around and gave a firm wave back at the two. Hisana waved back elegantly, still smiling serenely while her stoic husband simply gave a curt nod.

Rukia then swiveled back around and blinked her huge violet eyes as she noticed something. "Eh Inoue-san? Where's your black rabbit thing? Didn't you bring him?"

"It's not a freakin rabbit!" Ichigo protested but was ignored by both girls.

"He's in the bag, Kuchiki-san," the taller girl replied with an easy grin, gesturing towards her bulging backpack. Rukia nodded and stepped round the girl, tentatively prying the top flap open, only to be met with a threatening hiss.

"Grumpy as ever," Rukia sighed, letting the flap drop. "I wish I could hold him. He's so fat and cuddly! In fact, is he getting fatter?"

Orhime sighed dramatically, reaching for her bag strap and tugging it with a bounce. Ulquiorra hissed his displeasure. "I swear he's losing all shape and form! I don't know what to do. He ate a whole pie before coming did you know? A whole pie!"

"Is that normal?" Ichigo mumbled, eyeing the group. Everyone simply shrugged. "Am I the only one here mildly freaked out that this… _thing_… looks like some kind of mutant bat-hamster and eats human food and keeps _staring_ at me—"

Another screeching whistle punctuated the air.

"Alright students! Gather around!" the brown haired teacher beamed warmly at the surrounding children. "Can everyone hear me clearly? Good, we shall proceed. Welcome dear students to our first weekend field trip of the second semester. I hope everyone has their permission slips? Yes, please pass them over to Miss Hinamori over there.

As you well know, this weekend trip will be at the Karakura Hill Village with the purpose of learning more about the history of our town. That area is a very special place according to folklore. Many historic… even mythical… events are said to have occurred there,"

The tall teacher continued to outline the activities and before long, Orihime was lining up with her friends to board the school bus. Just as she was about to step up, she felt a hand fall onto her shoulder. She looked up to meet the smiling face of Mr. Aizen.

"Ah Miss Inoue, are you excited about this trip?" the kindly man asked, his voice melodic and soothing.

Orihime felt her lips twitch upwards. "Oh yes, very much so!"

"Good, good," the bespectacled man murmured, his hand moving from her shoulder and hovering briefly over her backpack. "Very good indeed. Although I feel we might encounter some unexpected surprises… but I'm sure that's nothing you can't handle, hmm?"

The orange-haired girl blinked rapidly, her eyes confused. "Um. I guess?" she answered hesitantly.

Mr. Aizen simply smiled mysteriously before patting her head. "Watch out for yourself and your friends, Miss Inoue." With a nod, he moved away to survey another bus.

Orihime stood transfixed for a moment until she felt something nudging her spine. She blinked again and suddenly shook her head, fighting an odd wave of dizziness and lethargy. "I'm okay Ulquiorra," she murmured toward her bag, one hand gripping the bus railing as she hauled herself up. "Just feeling a bit weird."


End file.
